


Song Fic Drabbles

by ItIsMeJessie



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rating May Change, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsMeJessie/pseuds/ItIsMeJessie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles that use songs as prompts. I may or may not post the name of the song in each fic, considering I have a wide range of genres that I listen to and some may think that they're corny, weird, cheesy, or whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When It Comes To You

Sanji is the blonde that lives next door. He often comes home late and often wears dress suits. Zoro knows what time he gets home and he often watches him move about the house whenever he can't sleep. Zoro thinks that it's just a crush, but it gradually becomes an obsession.

They are both studying in the same senior high school. A school that caters to different kinds of students, particularly to students that are either bullied, distracted, and so forth. It's not too strict, but not too lenient either. Students feel carefree in the school and has freedom to do as they wish except fight with one another.

It's their last year and most students are free to roam around even though classes are still ongoing. It's a peaceful time for seniors especially to Sanji. Even the buzzing of the bees by the pond nearby is calming. However, it changes drastically.

While Sanji is just listening to music in a corner in the hallway near the science laboratory and skipping class, he notices the green-haired boy walking in circles. He watches in interest as the boy scratches his head then goes around again.

Zoro has the ability to get lost even inside the campus. His sense of direction is really distorted that he doesn't even know what is right or left. And even though he is already late for class, he still can't find the right classroom that he has to enter. It's not like he is purposely moving around near Sanji. Nope, he is not.

Sanji is getting irritated with the greenhead. He then decides to confront the idiot. He stands up from where he is sitting and keeps his iPod in the back pocket of his pants. He slings his backpack and approaches the idiot.

Zoro's eyes widen as he sees the blonde approaching him. He doesn't know what he must do. Must he go away or pretend that he doesn't have a clue what the blonde is doing? He comes up with the decision to follow the second one.

"Uh?" Sanji starts, his curly eyebrow which is not covered with a curtain of blonde, curls further as he frowns. "What are you doing? You've been going in circles for," he pauses to look at his watch, "half an hour."

Zoro looks away, his face turning beet red as he answers, "I got lost. I'm already late and I still can't find my classroom." He smiles feebly when he looks back. It's true enough and it's far from a lie. He just doesn't want to tell the blonde that he is having fun watching him from afar.

Zoro knows Sanji's schedule, hideouts, and temperaments. It's like he is atuned to the blonde somehow without even giving an effort. No, he doesn't have supernatural powers or something. He just have this weird tingling sensation whenever Sanji is near. He doesn't know why, but it happens. And not just on one occasion, but dozens of times.

Sanji eyes the greenhead and smiles. He doesn't think that the boy is lying. It shows on his face. He really gets lost! "Okay, do you still want to go to class? If not, you can come with me."

[--]

Zoro learns more about Sanji as he spends more time with the blonde. He finds out that Sanji's adopted; that he likes cooking; and, that his birthday's in March. Zoro hangs on to Sanji's every word like the love drunk person that he is.

When it comes to Sanji, Zoro already knows everything and anything. He doesn't know what is happening to him. He sees Sanji like a ray of sunshine. When the scent of Sanji clings to him, he avoids washing his clothes and now, he has a pile that is building at the foot of his bed. It's creepy, he knows, but he doesn't want to part with Sanji's memories or whatnot.

Everyday, Zoro becomes closer to Sanji and even the blonde considers him as a friend, even though they fight most of the time. They bicker and hit each other, but it always ends up with small bruises that are easily hidden. They don't really get mad at each other and it's funny really.

As much Sanji doesn't want to admit it, he enjoys Zoro's company. He learns that Zoro wants to be a swordsman, but is not allowed anymore. His swords are locked away, hidden from his sight. They are not to be used whether Zoro wants them or needs them because, apparently, he gets a demonic intent when he does.

To make it up for not using his swords, Zoro, Sanji gathers, does boxing and wrestling now. His body does look kind of hot, for the blonde's point of view. Upon learning this, Sanji tells Zoro that they can spar whenever he wants.

Through their spars, they become closer and more intimate than Zoro has thought they will be. Sanji fills his mind and soul, and even in his dreams, he sees the blonde.

Come their graduation, Sanji tells Zoro that he has asked a girl out and they are currently dating. This kills Zoro inside, but then again, he knows that he has no control over that matter. He is not Sanji's boyfriend anyway.

When he loses his mind and soul, Zoro then decides to let go of his feelings for the blonde. He still watches him from his house though. He still knows Sanji's schedule, his dates with the girl, Nami, and whenever the girl stays overnight.

[--]

It has been a month since Sanji last seen Zoro. He misses their spars, their friendly bickering, and even just the company of the greenhead. He doesn't know why, but he has already neglected his duty as a boyfriend to Nami, his voluptuous girl.

He keeps sending Zoro messages over the phone. He even knocks on the greenhead's door, but is only answered by silence. He doesn't know what he is feeling. His heart aches whenever he thinks about what Zoro is doing at a certain time.

Why Zoro is avoiding him is beyond his comprehension. He tries to focus on Nami, but ends up fighting with her. Okay, so maybe, she is fighting with him. She shouts at him, telling him that he is not the same Sanji that she has agreed to date.

This startles the blonde. Has he really changed? Maybe. It's all because he hungers for Zoro's presence. God. He's such a moron.

He turns around to face the redhead, "I'm sorry. If it's wrong for you to like me, you can go. I know it's unfair to you, but I think I'm in love with someone else."

His voice is hoarse, but he tries to compensate it with determination. He continues, "I didn't cheat on you, if you're going to ask me. I'm not that kind of man. I respected you and I gave you everything that I could."

Nami flips her long ginger hair and glares at Sanji. "But your everything didn't include love. Is that what you're saying?" Her voice is higher than a screech. Even the glasses inside Sanji's living room shake just because of her scream.

Sanji looks away, his eyes glistening in apology. "Unfortunately, that seems to be true."

Nami huffs then slaps him hard on his cheek. "I should not have trusted you." She turns around and leaves, slamming the front door in her wake.

[--]

Living just across the street, Zoro hears everything that has befallen to Sanji. He knows that it's wrong to eavesdrop, but then again, he can't help it. He draws the curtains and drops his body on the floor, leaning his back against the sofa. Then, he closes his eyes.

Memories flash in his closed eyes. He sees Sanji's smiles, brighter than the sun. He sees Sanji's pale body flex as they spar. He sees Sanji's blonde hair and eyes blue as the sky.

As he reminisces, he hears banging on his door and loud curses. His eyes fly open in surprise. He doesn't know what to do so, he remains where he is. He runs a hand in his hair as he listens to the expletives that come out of Sanji's lips.

"Zoro, open this goddamn door!" Sanji shouts as he bangs his fist on the door. He tries to pry open the door with his other hand, turning the doorknob hopelessly. "Come on, Zoro! I have to talk to you!"

Sanji tries his best to blink away the tears that are falling, but fails. Exhaustion comes to him and his hands fall lamely on his sides. He speaks quietly as he leans his body against the wall. "I love you. I didn't know. I thought I just liked you as a friend. But then, you just started to ignore me, and it drove me fucking crazy."

Zoro tilts his head towards the seat. "What should I do?" He whispers to the ceiling.

He stays like that for a moment. His heart is having an internal war with his brain. Defeated, he sighs and stands up. He opens the door and lets the blonde in. "Come, let's talk about it." He extends his hand for Sanji to hold on to.

 


	2. I'm So Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All was lost because he betrayed him.

They said that time takes away the pain, but he was still the same.

He peeled off the cap that hid his green hair and placed it on the table near the front door as he entered the living room. That day was exhausting than any other day. The business had picked up and there were more enrollees than last week. Zoro didn't know that there were a bunch of children interested in learning kendo. He was glad the advertisement that he posted online was effective.

Koshiro would probably kill him if he were to fuck up the business, not that he would. He enjoyed his job even though his adoptive father kept on pestering him about having no balls to be the best trainer. He just didn't have the time before. But that was then. Now, he had no other things to do besides focusing in the dojo.

He didn't want to acknowledge the ache that he felt in his chest as he headed to the shower and shed his clothes, piling them on the tiled floor. The water cascaded down his hair and onto his torso as he turned on the shower. He closed his eyes as he lathered soap on his skin that was tanned through years of arduous work and training.

As the warm water fell on him, he focused on massaging the sore muscles on his shoulders and legs as he continued to lather the soap all over his body. He refused to touch his arousal that was currently hard and throbbing as his mind and heart uncontrollably remembered his first bath with the beautiful blonde that should have been with him right now.

**One year ago...**

"Hey," Sanji called behind him as he prepared the chicken curry that he just finished cooking, the aroma of curry wafting in the air.

Zoro entered the kitchen, gently propping the cases of his swords by the door, and crossed the room to the blonde who was softly whistling as he poured a large amount of curry into a bowl. He wrapped his arms around the slender waist of Sanji as he reached him. He kissed the other's nape and whispered, "I'm home."

"How was your day?" Sanji asked, not looking from what he was doing.

It was funny for Zoro to see the two of them in this situation. It was too domestic. Like he was the working husband and Sanji was his housewife. Not that Sanji wasn't working and that he was a woman. But who cares? They've been together for four months now and Zoro still couldn't believe he had snagged this beautiful being in his arms.

Sanji was a customer in the dojo before. No, he wasn't taking up kendo, but he needed wide space to practice his own art of fighting which was a mixture of capoeira and savate. He's a sous-chef in the nearest five star restaurant owned by his father and there came his money to allow him to pay the extravagant amount that Koshiro had asked in exchange for the space in the evenings.

Sanji asked him out on a date one night just to see if they would work out. The blonde had confessed that he liked Zoro, not only because Sanji found him attractive, but also because of how they easily clicked despite the fact that they fought around and bickered like grade schoolers. Zoro was startled at first. Yeah, he found Sanji stunning even though he was a man, but at that time, Zoro didn't know that he was already attracted to the blonde until he kissed Zoro.

They were in the dojo then, and just had finished sparring, basically fists against feet. No one was around anymore except for them and the entire place was dimly lit. The only source of illumination were the yellowing incandescent lamps that were placed in each corner of the dojo. Sanji's eyes were ablaze as he dipped his head to Zoro's and gently kissed his chapped lips.

Relieving himself of his memory, Zoro sighed as he leaned his forehead on Sanji's nape and answered, "Exhausting. The kids were not listening to me and their seniors. I think their parents just dumped them there along with the tuition fee to get rid of them every afternoon to lessen their stress."

Sanji chuckled as he took the bowl of curry, making Zoro let go of him, and placed the food on the table. "They're kids! That's how they show affection. They're just as aggressive as you are."

"Shut up." Zoro laughed and elbowed Sanji on the ribs after the blonde had set the food down.

After having dinner, they laid down on Zoro's bed facing each other, their limbs entangled with one another. Their closeness was relaxing and comforting. Their faces were free of all the troubles of the world and were just happy to be with each other. In their world, it was just the two of them. Zoro had never felt this way before.

**Present...**

His shower took longer than he wanted, but it was alright. It calmed and soothed him, both mentally and physically. He sluggishly walked to his room with only a towel covering his lower body. He turned the clothes in his drawers into mishmash as he rummaged for underwear which he rarely used.

After dressing up, he laid down and tried to sleep. Only, even tossing and turning for hours, the sandman didn't visit him. Whenever he closed his eyes, a pair of ocean blue eyes came and haunted him. Guilt and anguish came flooding down in every pore of his being. He didn't really want to let him go. He never wanted for their relationship to end, but then, he chose to do so. He had to, but that didn't mean that he didn't love him.

If only he had thrown away his stupid ambition, and promise to Kuina, Sanji would still be here with him.

Kuina... She was pretty in her own way. Short pixie cut hair and slim body, she was one of the best swordsmen, well in her case, woman, that Zoro knew. He didn't even know that she liked him as a man. When Koshiro told him that he had to fight her to gain more knowledge in sword fighting, Zoro accepted. But...

**Nine months ago...**

"If you lose, you will be my slave for an entire evening," Kuina told Zoro, their swords at the ready.

Zoro stared at her with his mouth agape. "What do you mean?" He asked stupidly.

"You'll know when I beat you," Kuina sneered, poised to attack.

He scratched his chin as he contemplated. "Okay."

The sound of harsh steel against steel clang in the dojo. Their fight barely lasted twenty minutes; Zoro's sword thrown meters away from him. The tip of Kuina's sword was pointed on his throat, hair's breath shy from piercing his skin.

"I win," Kuina concluded, sheathing her sword. "Now you have to pay the consequences."

Later that evening, Kuina told Zoro to come to her apartment alone. He had never been there before and he was wound up and getting curious as to what his punishment would be. If only he knew, he would never had gone there.

When Kuina let Zoro enter, the woman straightaway stripped her clothes and told Zoro to fuck her. His eyes widened in bewilderment as he covered his eyes with his palms.

"You know that I'm in a relationship and that we're already living together. Why are you doing this?" He hissed under his breath.

"You lost, and you agreed," Kuina answered, placing a hand on her hip. "You get to fuck me as a punishment and you're complaining?"

Even though it broke his heart to betray Sanji, he thought that he had no choice. He still did what he was asked to, but his heart was still elsewhere. He knew that this was wrong and fucked up in any angle that he could find, but he still had done it.

The following day, news about what happened to him and Kuina had spread. Sanji came home with red bloodshot eyes. "Idiot!" He kicked and slapped him with every ounce of his strength. Tears streamed down as he said in defeat, "Goodbye." He turned around and never looked back.

He tried calling Sanji, but it was no use. His voice was hoarse and he couldn't even let him stay with him after what he had done.

**Present...**

Zoro cried out loud, anger and pain ripping through his soul. He slammed his fists on the bed as he screamed. This room without Sanji in it felt light as an empty box. The laughter and joy that they had together were the only things that he looked forward to every single day.

But their love was now lost. Even though time had passed, he still couldn't forget that beautiful blonde that should have been in this bed with him. They could have even been married. If only he didn't do something so stupid.

He now knew that he would never love someone like that again.

He stared at the ceiling and whispered oh so softly, "I'm so sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really painful for me to write this.
> 
> Tell Me Why - Arashi


End file.
